Maya Krius
Maya Krius is the child of Angelo Krius and Melysandre Yuka. Story Facing the Void At a very young age, much like her parents, Maya became a champion in several card games, such as Duel Monsters, and later Magic: the Gathering. When she heard of a massive tournament on Hashima Island, she quickly chose to participate, meeting and becoming a rival of Jody Valentine in the process. After arriving, she investigated the origin of mysterious phenomena, refuting the mysterious tournament organizer's affirmations about "magic" and encountering Akushi Bakura. Maya would eventually be forced to face the existence of the supernatural upon learning of Akushi's other personality Apophis, and fighting against the powerful Ondine and Salamander. She was then lured into a trap by Apophis and Sekhmet Ishtar, whom she managed to defeat as well; then finally went on to confront the organizer, who turned out to be Mia, a young girl her parents defeated and saved from possession years ago. In an impressive duel, Maya and Mia manage to reach a tie upon Maya finally opening her mind and embracing her magical heritage from Mana. With that, she managed to help Apophis with transcending his age-old cursed fate, defeated Nicol Bolas himself, then finally went on to face her main opponent, the powerful Tsatthogua, putting an end to his world-destroying ritual. She then chose to stay alongside Jody, Sekhmet, Mia and Apophis, whom she had learned to love dearly. Facing the Shedim Maya and Apophis were later sent by Mia to investigate a mysterious tournament organized by Roman Skyward - which turned out to be a way to create a "shining future" by revitalizing the terrifying threat of Adrammelech. Maya and Apophis proved to be instrumental to stopping him, Maya managing to defeat the powerful Shedim-possessed Khadaj and eventually helping defeat Adrammelech. Appearance Maya is a blonde, green-eyed tall woman dressed in a modified, female version of her father's signature white cloak. Personality Maya's personality stems much from her father's - competitive, skeptical and somewhat arrogant, with a strong sense of justice and courage that leads her to constantly prove herself to herself and others. Despite that, Maya can be seen to have a more open-hearted approach of many confrontations, learning with time to understand her opponents and their motivations, and act respectfully against them - while never undermining her somewhat distant, fierce nature. Powers * Black Magic Use: Maya was able to draw upon Mana's powers to crush Tsatthogua during his final duel. Decks * Maya's Magic: The Gathering decks are mostly based around the White-Red color combination, either denying her opponent's resources through a carefully planned White-Red-Blue Flash Control decklist, or obliterating her opponents by trampling them with a White-Red-Black Disruptive Aggro deck. * She develops a White-Red-Black Recursive Aggro deck during the Skyward Tournament, based on her Warden Vaiar, Castigating Wing. Storylines * Queen of Games : Deep Space Duel features her. * Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist features her. Trivia * Maya is an ambiguous Sanskrit term meaning, among others : "a god's ability to create", "illusion" or magic". This is ironic concerning her origin and rejection of magic. Category:Character Category:Interra